SOMEONE TO TALK TO
by Lionangel
Summary: It is the first day of summer after the 6th year. Draco's father has been sent to Azkaban again. Hermione notices a sad expression on his face and desides to write him a letter of comfort. Please r&r. This is my first fanfic! Enjoy!
1. Arriving Home

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling

"Arriving Home" Ch. 1

The moment Hermione Granger got off the Hogwarts Express for that summer vacation, the first person she saw was none other then Draco Malfoy. He was surrounded by his two friends Crabb and Goyle. She wondered what he saw in them even if they were in Slytherin with him. While the two so called friends of his were arguing over something, Malfoy just stared down at his feet with a look that Hermione couldn't help but notice was a face of sadness. "Is it possible that Draco Malfoy actually has feelings?" Hermione thought.

His father was recently caught again and sent to Azkaban again for being a Death Eater. Hermione was sure that even a heartless Slytherin could be a little concerned about a family member being sent to a place where dark, scary 'things' live off of your worst memories. She quickly turned away from him realizing that she was staring. "Why am I feeling sorry for that pric? He never cared how I felt about anything." She thought to herself, but still she couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

After snapping back to reality, Hermione picked up Crookshanks and ran threw the wall between platforms nine and ten and was greeted by her mother and father. "How was your trip home sweetheart? We missed you so much." Her mother said with a hug that caused Hermione to grunt in pain from not being able to breath. "Fine mum!" she answered getting her breath back. Her father finished loading all of her things in to the trunk of their silver mustang. She was glad to be home but couldn't wait till next August when she would be finding herself back on the train heading for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

She glanced back at her friends getting into their cars one last time. Ron was being stuffed into a car that Mr. Weasley had clearly barrowed from the Ministry with his little sister Ginny and his twin brothers Fred and George who came along for the ride. Harry, on the other hand, was being pushed in a wheel chair to a van that was recently bought just for him. Harry had become temporarily paralyzed from the waist down. The part of his brain that controls his legs had suffered minor damage due to the unforgivable curse that Voldemort had used on him over and over again. Harry barely survived. He did, however, manage to kill the dark lord before passing out. Hermione didn't know how he was going to survive the summer at the Dursley's in his condition. She made a mental note to go and visit him. With that she got into the car.

After an hour of driving the silver mustang pulled into the drive way of a two story house. It was panted white with dark blue shutters. There was a solid oak door for an entrance, which was under a wreath that read, "The Grangers." Hermione grabbed her belongings and headed straight for her room she plopped down on her queen sized bed and fell asleep. That night she couldn't sleep. Her dreams were haunted by Malfoy's depressed face. She sat up and went to her roll top desk in the corner of her room, grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. She sat down and stared to write...

_Dear Malfoy,_

_I am really sorry about your father being sent to prison. I know that I am the last person you would ever want to talk to about this. It must be really difficult for you. I can't help but have this felling that you are putting on an act trying to hide your feelings. I know that you are hurting inside. Please don't hate me for figuring this out; I am sure you will anyway, you already do. I just thought that I could try to be nice. I am here for you if you need someone to talk to. I'm sure your friends aren't the kind of people to be open with. If you don't want to talk, I'll understand. If you won't talk to me, I wish you would find someone to talk to._

_ Hermione Granger_

After signing her name to the bottom, she folded it up and went to find the owl that her parents had bought for her when she had gotten her O.W.L.S back. She named him Bo. She attached the letter to his leg and told him to deliver it to Draco Malfoy. Bo nuzzled up against her arm lovingly as a sign that he understood then took off out the open window and into the bright night sky. Hermione sighed as she watched him fly out of sight and tiptoed back into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Draco Malfoy awoke to a tapping sound on his window. He rolled over trying to ignore the dumb bird and tried to go back to sleep. His dreams were the only place he could be alone and happy at a time like this. However, the owl would not give up. Draco gave in and walked to the window to open it. When he saw the owl, he didn't recognize it. It looked like a mix between a barn owl and a snow owl. It was dark brown with a white chest and face with a few white feathers scattered along his back.

Draco took the letter it was holding and hesitated to open it. He had received cruel and threatening letters from people ever since his dad had been sent to Azkaban. Something about this particular letter caught his attention. The handwriting that spelled out his name was in perfect print and the parchment was also in tightly folded creases. Holding his breath, he unfolded the mysterious letter and began to read.

After reading the name at the bottom of the letter, he stared at it in shock and had to reread it over to make sure he wasn't imagining it. "Why the hell would Granger give a fuck about me?" He thought to himself. "Of all people, she, scar-head and weasel, the 'perfect' trio, would be the first to rub this in my face. Could this be some kind of joke?" He pondered over this for another hour or two and realized that Granger's owl had not left yet. At this he made a quick decision, sat down at his antique, wooden desk, pulled out his own parchment and started to write back...

_Dear Granger,_

_Is this some kind of a joke? Do you want me to tell you all my feeling so that you can have blackmail on me? How dumb do you think I am? I think the only one that is putting on an act, is you, mudblood. I don't need your sympathy. I am perfectly fine. _

_Draco Malfoy _

He folded up his letter, attached it to Granger's owl and sent him back to her. He decided that there was no point in going back to bed, so he got dressed. He put on a pair of black jeans and a forest green silk shirt. On his feet he wore a pair of black, shinny, dress shoes. He brushed his hair, not bothering to put gel in it, and walked down stairs to the dining room where his breakfast awaited him.


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling

"Diagon Alley" Ch. 2

After he finished eating his bacon and eggs, and drank the rest of his pumpkin juice, Draco got up from the table and decided to go for a walk. He had nothing else to do. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he liked school. He always had something to do. When he was at home the only thing he could do was hang around the manor or hang out in Diagon Alley, but since his father's arrest he couldn't go any where without someone looking at him or talking about him behind his back. Just as Draco was about to step out the door, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, had stopped him. She was wearing a long black dress that hugged her body and made every curve of her show. It tied around her neck and dragged along the floor. Her hair was half up in a bun.

"Draco could you do me a favor?" she asked as she walked up to her son. "What mother?" he replied. She looked at him with a look that made Draco straighten up and apologize for his tone. "I noticed you where going out. I was wondering if you could pick up something for me at Flourish and Blotts. There is a new book that I want to read. They are holding it for me. Do you mind picking it up?" She asked. Draco knew there was no way he could get out of it. He rolled his eyes and sighed inwardly. "Fine" he answered and continued on his way.

He would do anything not to go to Diagon Alley, but no one can disobey their mother and not get into trouble. Even if Draco was considered an adult, he knew better then to piss her off. He stood on the front porch and decided that he would rather go there by floo powder. He walked back inside and headed for the huge fireplace that was big enough to fit three people. He grabbed the powder, threw it in the fire and stepped into the now green flames. With a very agitated voice, he loudly said, "Diagon Alley!"

With in a few seconds he was there. He walked out onto the street and headed straight for the book store, not wasting any time. Sure enough, everyone he passed gave him the look that he knew awaited him. The whispers started not long after that. Draco quickened his pace and tried to hide his embarrassed expression. As he stepped into Flourish and Blott's he walked up to the front counter and waited for some help. From behind him he could feel a pair of eyes glaring at him. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned around, and without even waiting to see who it was he said, "What do you want?" His insides started to turn as he realized that it was not just another pair of eyes. These eyes belonged to a tall redheaded boy with freckles. It was Ron Weasley. "What makes you think that I would want anything from you, Malfoy?" Ron replied.

Draco just glared at him. He didn't want to start anything. He wanted to just get his book and get the hell out of there. Just as Ron was about to say something, the owner of the store interrupted, "Is there anything I can do for you boys?" Draco was so relieved that he answered the man right away. "My mother said she had a book waiting for her to be picked up. It should be under Narcissa Malfoy." The man shot him a look when Draco said his last name. Draco hated it when people stared at him, so he looked back at him with his signature smirk. "Can I just get my book now? I'm kinda in a hurry." Ron laughed at the thought of Malfoy being in a hurry. "What are you laughing at Weasel?" Draco snapped. "I just think that it is funny how you have so many servants and your mother sent you to pick up her book." Ron answered with another laugh. "At least I can afford them, cause unlike you I have money." Ron quickly shut his mouth and went about his business. Draco was too preoccupied with getting out of the store to realize that he won the fight.

He got home as fast as he could and went up to his room. He sat on his bed and thought about the events that had just occurred. Ron did have a point. Why did his mother send him to get the book? He silently cursed his mother for sending him there, and then his father for being who he was. He wished he had never been born. Just as he started to cry, Narcissa walked in. "Did you get my book?" she asked noticing her sons wet face, "What's wrong?" She got a worried look on her own face. Her son never cried. Something must be really wrong.

Draco wiped his gray eyes with the back of is hand and answered, "Nothing, why did you send me to get the book? Couldn't you have gotten one of the house elves to do it?" I thought your where going into town anyway, weren't you?" she replied. "No," he said, "I was just going for a walk." "Well you could have just said that then. I wouldn't have made you go." She answered, "I'm sorry."

Draco just rolled his eyes and thought to himself, "Mothers, you never can understand them." His mother, still trying to figure out what happened, asked, "Did something happen at the book store?" Draco, again, replied, "You wouldn't understand." As he got up and went to take a shower. He'd do anything to get away from his pestering mother. "No one would understand!" he thought as he slipped out of his clothes and turned on the water. Realization occurred to him just as he was rinsing out the shampoo from his silky blonde hair. "Hermione would understand!" He finished his shower, got dressed and sat down at his desk.


	3. Visiting Harry

I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story. This is my first one and I think it is coming along well. Thank you to **InDyxx, Tiatoter, raga2dope, **and** tinkspixie89. **

**Tinkspixie89:** I didn't notice that I had put Hermione instead of Granger until right after I had already posted it. I was going to change it, but I, like you, think it is good foreshadowing.

**Tiatoter:** How do I open it up to Anonymous Reviews?

If you guys have any ideas for my story let me know. I hope I didn't bore you with CH. 2!!! Some of my friends say it kinda drags. I might not get to update everyday cause I will be going to college on Aug. 25, wish me luck. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling

"Visiting Harry" Ch.3

That same day, Hermione got up a little happier then she was last night. After writing that letter, she went to sleep knowing hat she had done the right thing. She didn't struggle at all. In fact, she slept so peacefully, that when she looked at her clock, it was fifteen minutes till noon. "Arrrgggg! Shit, Ron is going to be so pissed at me." She thought to herself. She was supposed to meet one of her best friends in Diagon Alley forty-five minutes ago. She jumped out of bed, took a quick shower, and threw on a pair of denim short shorts, and a yellow spaghetti-strap shirt. She quickly put her hair up in a ponytail, and put on little make-up. She grabbed her purse and ran down stairs to her fire place. She managed to borrow some floo powder from Ron just until she could get her own, which was one of the things on her shopping list. She quickly threw in the powder and said her destination.

She stepped out on to the pavement wondering if Ron would still be waiting for her at Flourish and Blott's. She was just about to open the door when Ron called to her from across the street. She turned around so fast she almost fell. She ran towards him all ready to apologize for being late. "I'm so sorry Ron," she said still trying to catch her breath, "I over slept. I hope you didn't get all your shopping done without me." He smiled and forgave her while laughing that Miss Goody-goody Granger was actually late for once in her life. He joked with her about how he was upset that he wasn't important enough for her to want to be on time. She just punched him in the arm as they started to walk. "Where to?" Ron asked. "Well I need to get a few things from the book store, so let's head over there first." She answered. "I don't think that that is such a good idea Hermione. Malfoy's in there." He said dragging her the other way. "Oh, ok! Never mind then." She replied. She didn't know if Malfoy had received her letter yet. "Well then let just go somewhere else."

After Hermione had bought her own floo powder, some new quills, more parchment and ink, and some owl treats for Bo, she and Ron decided to go and have a butterbeer. They picked a table in the back of the room. Ron got there drinks and they sat down.

Hermione's happy face turned into a sad one as she stared at her butterbeer. "What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked. "Huh, oh, um, nothing. I just wish Harry could be here with us. I know we saw him yesterday, but I miss him. I am worried about him. Who knows how that nasty family of his is treating him?" She answered with tears forming in her eyes. Ron looked down at the table and started to feel the same way. "Well, if Harry can't come here, then we will just have to go there," Ron said excitedly as the plan popped into his head, "Let's go!"

Hermione liked the idea. Only one problem, "How are we going to get there?" She asked. Ron looked at her like she was crazy, "We can apparate!" "You mean you can apparate," She said looking at him as if he just said something really dumb. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you don't turn 17 until September. **(A/N: I don't know when Ron's actual birthday is but I wanted to make him already seventeen so I made his birthday sometime before June.)** Well, um, how about we take a port-key?" She shook her head at him, "There isn't one set up." "Well, I know we can't use floo powder cause of his bloody fire place." Ron said remembering the time his family went to pick him up to go to the Quidditch game.

The idea of visiting Harry became more and more of a bad idea. They had set themselves up for disappointment. Just as they were about to forget it all together, Hermione had an idea. "Come on!" she said grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him until they were on the streets of muggle London. Ron was lucky that he was dressed like a muggle that day. He was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a blue shirt that had a white line across the chest. No need to worry about Hermione, she always looks like a muggle. "Hermione, what are we doing?" he asked confused. "We are going to take a cab to get to him. I figure it will take about half an hour to an hour to get there, but we will still get there," she explained. Ron had finally gotten the idea and was very happy that Hermione was so smart.

Just as Hermione was about to wave a cab down, Bo flew at her. Her heart skipped a couple of beats when she noticed that he was carrying a letter. She untied the letter from his leg and looked to see who it was from before reading it. Sure enough, it was from Malfoy. She read the letter to herself even though Ron was pestering her wanting to know who it was from. She new her idea of writing to him was too good to be true. She wasn't that upset about it. She knew he was just in denial about his feelings. She didn't even care that he had called her a mudblood. She folded it up and put it in her pocket. She told Ron that it was none of his business and called for a cab.

Ron and Hermione got into the cab as Hermione told the driver were to go. Ron had never been in a cab before so he let Hermione do all the talking. Sure enough, in about half an hour they had reached Harry's house. Hermione paid the cab driver with muggle money and went and joined Ron on the sidewalk. Ron was quick to point out that the Dursley's car was in the drive way along with the new van. Hermione felt awkward showing up without warning. She didn't know how the Dursley's would react. Ron was thinking the same thing and reassured her that the Dursley's could not turn them down because of what the order had told them at the end of their fifth year.

The two friends walked slowly and quietly to the front door. They rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come and let them in. "Could you get the door Vernon, I am in the middle of folding up Dudley's clothes." They heard Mrs. Dursley yell from the back of the house somewhere. Ron suddenly had a flash back of the last time he had an encounter with Mr. Dursley. He took a big gulp as he saw the shadow of a large man walking to the door.


	4. Pride and the Visit

Hey guys!!! Sorry about taking so long to update!!! I have been really busy. That and I also have a small case of writer's bloke. I know where I want the story to go; I just don't know how to get it to go there. I assure you that it will get interesting. I hope. Please review!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling

"Pride and the Visit" Ch.4

Draco sat at his desk for what seemed like hours before he even wrote her name on the paper. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to keep his Slytherin pride so he could admit that she was right. "Granger would have the right to mock me for the rest of my life," he thought. He figured by now she had gotten his first letter. He felt like an idiot. Here was this girl that actually cared about him and he just blew her off. He wanted so badly to believe that his first instinct of the letter was right. He hoped that she just wanted some blackmail on him. He really wanted to tell someone his feelings, but he wasn't sure she was the right person.

"She wouldn't think to blackmail me with this," he thought, "She is in the wrong house if she is capable of doing such a thing." He huffed at the thought and knew what he had to do. He had to suck up his pride and apologize. He picked up his quill, and began to write...

_Dear Granger,_

_I really don't like to admit this, but I'm sorry. _(He wrote this part with shaky hands. You could hardly read it.) _You are right. I really do need someone to talk to. I know you have that famous look on your face right now that you get when you know you are right about something. I hope you are happy. Please disregard my first letter. I wrote it out of shock. I was, I guess you could say, in denial of my own feelings. It wasn't until an encounter with Weasel I had this morning in the book store, that I realized how hard it is. I can't even talk to my own mother about it. I need you to promise on your life you will not tell a soul, not even Scar-head and Weasel, about any of this before I can tell you anything. _

_Draco Malfoy_

After rewriting the letter over about a hundred times, Draco folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. He was having second thoughts about sending it. He decided that he would just hold onto it until he was 100% sure that he wanted to. A house elf soon came in. "Excuse me sir, "she said, "Your mother is waiting for you in the dining room." He nodded and followed the elf down the stairs to meet his mother.

Hermione and Ron waited patiently as Mr. Dursley opened the door. Ron started breathing really fast. Hermione was calm but wasn't sure on exactly what they were going to say to him to let them see Harry. "Whatever you're selling, we're not interested," Mr. Dursley said. Just as he was about to shut the door, Hermione spoke up, "Excuse me sir, but we are not selling anything. We are actually here to see Harry, if you don't mind sir." Ron, like always, let Hermione do the talking while he just stood there. Mr. Dursley's face went red as he quickly pulled the two inside while checking to see if any of the neighbors had seen them. Hermione noticed this and without thinking said, "I assure you Mr. Dursley, even if someone had seen us we are in muggle clothing."

At this Mr. Dursley got even redder and yelled at her never to say anything about, or from, their world in his house. Mrs. Dursley came in the front hall as soon as she heard the yelling. "What's wrong Vernon? Who is it?" She asked eyeing the two guests. "These two, wish to see Harry. You I have seen before, "he said eyeing Ron. "Yes sir, you have sir, I'm Ron Weasley sir," Ron replied Hermione interrupted, "I am not trying to be rude, but could we please see Harry?"

Mrs. Dursley stared at her husband. He rolled his eyes, "Petunia, darling, would you show our guests to Harry's room?" Mrs. Dursley looked shocked, and then obeyed her husband. "This way," she said motioning them to follow. They walked to the back of the house and went down a dark hallway. The Dursley's had turned their game room into Harry's bedroom. His cousin, Dudley, wasn't too happy about that until he was informed that he would be getting his second bedroom back. Mrs. Dursley unlocked the three locks that held his door shut and opened it up. "Harry, there are people here to see you," she said in a very annoyed voice. She turned back to look at Hermione and Ron and then left. Hermione pushed open the door a little wider and stepped in with Ron.

"Harry!" she screamed his name as she ran to him to give him a hug. His face lit up when he saw his two best friends walk into his room. "Hermione. Ron. What are you guys doing here?" He asked. He was sitting in his wheel chair at a desk reading a book. In the corner of the room was an old twin bed with few blankets. There was no TV, no radio, no computer, and pretty much nothing fun to do. His owl, Hedwig, was sleeping in her cage that sat on top of a dresser. The dresser was against the wall across from the bed. The two friends sat down on his bed. "We were in Diagon Alley earlier today and decided that it wasn't fair that we were there and you weren't," Ron answered, "How've you been?" "Guys, you saw me yesterday. Not much has happened since then." Harry said looking at them a little confused.

"The truth is Harry," Hermione began, "we were a little worried about you. We wanted to see if you were ok. Have your aunt and uncle been treating you alright? From the looks of it I'd..." "Hermione I'm fine," Harry interrupted, "My life hasn't changed at all. Just because I'm in a wheel chair doesn't mean people have to treat me differently. My life is the same, if not a little better, then it was when I could walk. How else do you think I got this room?" Harry laughed as he explained. Hermione and Ron weren't laughing, but smiled and agreed with him to make him happy. The three friends talked for a few hours. "Well, I better be going," Ron said, "It is almost time for dinner and Mum will be wondering where I am." "Me too," Hermione said.

They said there goodbyes and head back outside. Mr. Dursley offered to give them a ride to London so that no own could see them walk out of his house. They agreed and a half an hour later they walked back into the Leaky Cauldron. Ron apparated home while Hermione used floo powder. As soon as she got home, her mum called from the kitchen and told her dinner was almost ready.


	5. Hermione's Breakdown

Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin. Nuff said.

"Hermione's Break Down" Ch.5

Hermione went to her room and put her new things away. She quickly washed her hands in her bathroom sink and headed to the kitchen to help her mum set the table. The Grangers had a dinning room but they only used it on holidays. There was no need to use such a big room just for three people, so they eat at the breakfast table that is in the corner of the kitchen. It was a little rectangle shaped, oak table that held four people comfortably in its matching chairs. Mrs. Granger was very color coordinated and had designed every room in the house. The kitchen was one of Hermione's favorite rooms.

The walls were painted a dark royal blue with yellow trimming. The cupboards were painted white with marble counter tops. Everything in the room was in some way related to the color scheme. There were a few pictures of flowers that were even yellow. On the table there was a small yellow flowerpot with blue flowers. The place mats were also blue.

After Hermione sat down the last white plate and placed the last fork on it's napkin, her father came into the room followed closely by her mother. Mrs. Granger set her casserole on the table and sat down at one end of the table. Hermione sat at one of the sides, while her father took his place at the other end.

The meal went by pleasantly. Mrs. Granger talked about how her day went. She was pampered at the local spa. She had a gift certificate left over from Christmas. Hermione was pleased that her mother was in a good mood, not that she ever was in a bad mood, but happiness is spread around like jelly. You can't help but get some on you. Hermione could use a little more after her day.

Her father then talked about his day, which wasn't as exciting as her mother's but it was eventful. He had four new patients, which took a long time, plus he had to take over his wife's patients as well as his own since she took the day off. After dinner they all cleared the table and Mr. Granger walked into the living room to watch the evening news.

"Hermione, sweetie, could you help me wash the dishes" Mrs. Granger asked as Hermione was about to leave the room. "Yes ma'am!" she replied. The first couple of dishes were washed in complete silence. Mrs. Granger was looking over at her daughter noticing something was wrong. Hermione just kept her head down as she dried off the plate that her mother just handed her. Mrs. Granger couldn't take it anymore. She hated seeing her like this. Like any other mother, she wanted to know what was wrong.

"Sweetie"

"Yes Mum?"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't try to hide it Hermione. I know something is bothering you. You hardly touched you dinner."

Hermione responded with a single tear rolling down her cheek. Mrs. Granger set her dish down and grabbed Hermione into a big hug. At that, Hermione couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Mr. Granger, hearing her cries, came back into the kitchen and offered to finish the dished so the two women could talk in a more comfortable place.

Mrs. Granger led Hermione to the room they liked to call the 'relaxing' room. It was a large room that the two girls designed just for occasions like this. It had an 'I Dream of Jeanie' theme to it, which was on of their favorite shows. In one of the corners of the room there was a square, purple rug about eight feet by eight feet. There were pink and blue pillows and blankets scattered around it. There was even a few been bag chairs of different shapes and sizes on it. This area was a place to just sit or lie down and just relax. Hanging above it was a blue mesh canopy just to give it a little more privacy. Next to that there was a CD player with about 50 different kinds of CDs, mainly relaxing, nature type ones.

In the opposite corner of the room there was a huge California king size bed with a faint chair at its foot. **(AN: I think that is what it is called. I am talking about those chairs that you just kind of sit and lie at the same time.)** There was a window seat in between the rug and the bed. It was big enough to sleep comfortable on it. It was about the size of a twin bed. It had seat cushions and pillows that matched the ones on the rug. In the very center of the room, there were two, blue love seats facing each other. In between the love seats there was a coffee table with a few magazines and random novels scattered on top.

The room had a hug closet that was just used for storage and a full bathroom. The bathroom had a shower, a toilet, a sink and a huge bathtub. It wasn't as big as the prefect's bathtub, but it could hold two people in it. There were scented candles through out the entire room and bathroom. **(AN: I know what you are thinking, just wait Hermione's room will be described later on.)**

Hermione sat down on one of the love seats while her mother took the other one. She grabbed on of the couch pillows and curled up into a ball. She was holding on to that pillow for dear life. "Can you tell me now what's wrong?" Mrs. Granger asked. Hermione wasn't sure where she should start. She had a stressful school year and her day wasn't much better.

Mrs. Granger had been informed that Hermione had helped with the defeat of the dark lord but she didn't understand all of it. She was a muggle after all. Hermione decided to just talk about the events that had occurred since her arrival home. She was to tired to be up all night.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I am in college now and it really takes a lot of time. I have written chapter six and part of seven on paper but it takes me a while to type them up since I am hardly at my computer anymore. Thank you to all of my reviewers. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you for your patients. Wuv Ya All!!! **


	6. Rocky Road and Not Hungry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, except for a few posters and pictures and the DVDs. Shoot I don't even own the books. I use my step dad's to read. I can't afford my own. I hope to get them for Christmas. Anyway, on with the story.

"Rocky Road and Not Hungary" Ch. 6

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. Then she began to tell her mother what happened.

"Do you remember me telling you about Malfoy?" she asked.

"You mean that boy that makes fun of you all of the time?

"Yes, that's the one. Well his father was arrested again after the, the, you know," Hermione didn't want to talk about that so she just continued, "Well, when I got off the train I saw Malfoy and he kinda looked so... so... so sad. I felt sorry for him. I have never seen him like that."

She went on about the letter that she wrote him and what it said. Then she told her mother about the day she had with Ron and Harry. Then she started talking about how she was so confused as to why she even felt so sorry for Malfoy.

Mrs. Granger sat there wide eyed while her daughter told her about everything, which was more then she was expecting. She was not used to Hermione sharing her problems without taking a brake. 'This must be really bothering her' she thought. Finally, as if on cue, Hermione paused. She clutched her pocket and pulled out the letter the she had received earlier that day. She handed it over to her mother.

"I did the right thing to at least try, right?" Hermione asked, "Or should I have just ignored it?"

Mrs. Ganger started crying seeing her daughter in so much pain. She pulled her into a huge hug.

"You did the right thing sweetie, you did nothing wrong. That boy just doesn't know what he is missing out on. He lost the best friend he could ever have without even giving you a chance. It is his lose. Don't worry about it. You tried. That is all that matters."

She kept telling Hermione over and over again that she did nothing wrong and whispered comforting words into her ear. Both of the Granger women pulled out of the hug and grabbed a tissue.

"Now, lets go get some ice cream. That should cheer you up."

Hermione dried her eyes and followed her mother back into the kitchen. Mrs. Granger grabbed two bowls and two spoons, while Hermione grabbed the Rocky Road ice cream. It was Hermione's favorite.

Meanwhile, back at the Malfoy manor, Draco walked into the dining room to meet his mother. Unlike the Granger's, the room was dark and depressing. The walls were painted a smoky gray-ish color with black borders. The floor was a dark hardwood floor. The black table could hold 10 people on each side and one on each end.

The room itself was rectangular just like the table. At one of the smaller walls was a set of black doors. On the other end, there was a fireplace just as big, if not bigger, than the one Draco used to get to Diagon Alley. Above the mantle, was a painting of Lucius Malfoy himself. A few candles were all that lit the room.

Draco's mother was sitting on one of the long sides, next to the fireplace. If his father was there, the fire would be right behind him.

"You called for me, mother?" Draco asked, letting her know he had entered the room. "Oh, Draco, dear, you startled me. Yes, have a seat. Dinner will be served soon."

"Dinner!?!? Mother, isn't it a little early? It's only 5:00."

"It isn't that early and besides, we are going to go visit your father."

Draco's eyes widened and his jaws dropped.

"What?" Draco didn't know what to do, say, or think. He hated his father.

"You heard me Draco, now sit down."

Draco took the seat across from his mother. He was happy the painting of his father was visiting another painting at the time. Paintings of him are almost as frightening as Lucius himself.

"Why do I have go?"

"Draco, he is your father and he asked to see you."

"What if I don't want to see him?"

"Too bad. You're going and that is final."

Draco got up from the table and left the room. He didn't seem to be hungry anymore. Not that he was to begin with. He ran up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door shut behind him and went straight to his owl. He took the letter out of his pocket, and tied it to leg. "Take this to Hermione Granger."

The large eagle owl flew out the window as fast as she could. She could hear the urgency in Draco's voice and was not going to waste any time. She was a good bird.


	7. Draco's Fear and This Far

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been really stressed lately. College is a lot harder than expected. I was planning on updating over Christmas, but I left my spiral in my dorm. I almost thought about rewriting it but I liked some of the things I had in my spiral!!! Please forgive me!!! Enjoy!!!

Also,** TomsPink, **thank you for your review. I am sorry if you feel that I describe too much in my story. I just wanted to give the reader a good idea of what I see when I imagine this story in my head. However, I am sure you are not the only one who disapproves of it; therefore I will do my best to not put so much detail in my story. I am writing for the readers.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, except for a few posters and pictures and the DVDs. I finally go the books for Christmas. Anyway, on with the story.

"Draco's Fear and This Far" Ch. 6

Draco watched as Jasmine flew off out of view. He sat down on the small window seat shaking. He didn't want to go to Azkaban. He would be leaving any minute. He had to many bad memories of his father. He was freed from him when Lucius was taken there. He didn't even understand why his mother even went to visit him. She had quit a history with him also. Draco wondered why his father wanted to see him. He kind of wished Granger was right there with him. He needed someone to talk to right about now.

He sat there for what seemed like forever when another house elf came in. "Sir, your mother us ready for you at the foot of the stairs." Draco nodded his head and followed the elf out of the room. Sure enough, there was his mother. Waiting for him exactly where the house elf said she'd be.

He gave his mother a begging look. She just rolled here eyes and asked if he wanted to apparate to get there. Draco had only been there once before but his memory of the horrific place was detailed down to the number of bars on the cell door that stood in between him and his father. The number of bars that kept Draco at a safe distance away from the only man that he ever feared besides Voldemort himself. But even then, his father could be more frightening at times. Draco didn't have to live with Voldemort. Draco nodded his head and in seconds he was being led down a dark hall to his father's cell.

When they had reached the cell, Narcissi Malfoy was the first to speak, "Lucius, Draco is here." At that, Draco took a deep breath and clinched his fists. In the back corner of the cell a dark figure stood up and walked towards Draco.

"Hello son. I have been expecting you."

As Hermione and her mother finished eating their ice cream, a huge, brown owl flew in the open window. Both Hermione and her mother jumped as the owl landed and started to approach Hermione.

The owl nuzzled up against Hermione's hand like a cat does when it wants attention. Hermione instantly loved the bird.

"Who do you belong to?" she asked as she reached for the letter. Mrs. Granger, still not quit used to strange things happening in her home like owls flying through that window, got up from the table and started to wash the two bowls.

"Who is it from sweetie?" she asked.

Silence 

Mrs. Granger turned around and saw the look on her daughter's face. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was dropped. All she could do to answer her mother was to hand her the letter. Mrs. Granger read the letter and felt a since of pride that her daughter could get through to someone like Draco Malfoy.

"So, what are you going to do?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know. Do you think I should write back?"

"Well, what were you planning on doing when you wrote the first letter?"

"I don't know. I didn't expect it to go this far."

"Well, don't keep the poor boy waiting."

Hermione smiled. She knew her mother was right. She had already come this far. She knew what she had to do. She got up from the table, took the letter and Malfoy's owl, and went to her room.

'Malfoy was right about one thing' she thought as she laughed a little, "I do have that, '_I know I am right'_ look. She continued to laugh to herself as she sat down at her desk.


End file.
